Timmy and the Seven OjamajoDoremi 2
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: After Timmy and Blossom's marriage, Jack's evil sister, Ember, wants revenage on them. Timmy escape but Blossom was captured. Timmy trys to get help from his friends but the only ones there were their boyfriends. Will Timmy have help from them or not?
1. 1: Almost Happily Ever After

**Chapter 1**

**Almost Happily Ever After**

In the background, we see a familiar boy with brown hair, blue eyes, buck tooth, and wears a white shirt with a black tie, blue jeans, black shoes, and a pink hat coming in a room with seven familiar witchlings; The Ojamajo Doremi in their Dokkan witchling outfits. Erin begins narrates the story;

_We remember the story of Timmy and the Ojamajo Doremi. The stroy about the hansomest boy of all the land, Timmy T. Turner but due to his evil step brother's jealousy, he sends Rose to kill him but she tells him to runaway instead of killin' him. With the help of his forest toon friends, he was safe and sound in a house._

We now see Timmy in the house and cleaning it up with the Forest Toon.

_Soon when the Ojamajos meet Timmy, they let him stay so he could clean and cook for them. Soon once they went back to their jobs, Jack disguise as Anti-Cosmo to kill Timmy himself. Once he did by using the poison apple. He escape with victory until the Ojamajos chase him until he fell off the cliff._

We see Anti-Cosmo gave him an apple and Timmy eats but he fell down to his death after he eats it. Then we see Anti-Cosmo about to kill the Ojamajos by crushing them, lighting hit him and he fell down off the cliff as the Ojamajos look down.

_Upset because of his death, the Ojamajos couldn't burry him but put him in a coffin made of glass and gold. Though in death, he was still the hansomest boy of them all. Then Blossom comes to him and gave him true loves kiss and he woke up. Timmy says goodbye to his friends and leaves to get married to Blossom._

We see Blossom kissing Timmy and he wakes up. Later, they were leaving after saying good bye to the witchlings and the froest toons.

_Later, Rose and Jake have got to together after Rose's apologizes and Jack, back to his normal self, ask the computer the same question and so on, so on... but he still said it's still Timmy and he's getting married and the Ojamajos and the forest toons were going. All Jack did angerily threw the computer out the window and look at Rika saying he'll marry her._

We see Jake and Rose kissing at the sunset and Jack Spicer threw the computer out the window and sawing the picture of his girlfriend, Rika Nonaka saying, "I'll marry you."

_You think this is the ending? Oh, no our story is not over yet. We have a new adventure ahead of these heros. For this is the next story of Timmy and the Seven OjamajoDoremi._

**Timmy and the Seven Ojamajo Doremi 2**

* * *

Later, we see a familiar teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair, bluish-grey eyes, black glasses, and wearing a Ojamajo Doremi Rakki witchling suit (in pink and blue), reading Timmy and the seven OjamajoDoremi 2. Then she heard seven people coming in the room.

One was a short thirteen-year-old boy with spiky black hair, blue eyes, and he wore a red school shirt with orange stripes at the wrist, blue jeans, and black and white shoes.

The second was the same age as Chiro with pink hair with white tips pulled in pigtails, green eyes, and wore a green shirt with orange collor and puffy sleeves and a pink heart in the middle, a green skirt with a little pink heart on the side, long white socks, and green dress shoes. Her name is Jinmay.

The third was a duck girl with red hair pulled in pigtails and wears a number 1 sports shirt and pink shoes. Her name is Goslyn.

The fourth was a chichuahua that has red hair with a green bandana and is tanish color. His name is Tito.

The fifth was a red ant. His name is Charlie the Ant.

The sixth and seventh were a meerkat and warthog. Their names are Timon and Pumbaa.

"Hey, everybody what's up?" Erin greeted.

"We want to hear the sequeal to the story." Chiro said.

"I dunno. I mean you and Jinmay were in it but..." Erin was cut off by Tito when he was on her head. "Yeah, we wanna read this stuff man! What's happen does he married, does he fight new villains?"

"Tito, calm down." Erin said. "Alright. I'm just beginnging on the first chapter."

Tito just sat on her head to listen as the others sat on the rug near Erin's chair as she begins to read.

* * *

_We continue our story at Jack's castle, where we see every villain celebrating Jack's marriage while he's on his honeymoon with Rika after their marriage._

We see every villain dancing, drinking, and going wild as they celebrate Jack's marriage.

_At the party, on top of the window we see two women having a time of their lives with the celebration._

On the window at the very top, there two women. One had long orange hair pulled in a ponytail, blue eyes, red fins on the side of her head, a horn on the top of her head, and wore a turtle neck body suit, long knitted black gloves, grey leggings, and black thigh-high boots. Her name is SheShe. The second one had blue short hair, red eyes, blue fins on the sides of her head and two horns on the top of her head, and wore a blue knitted shirt, black spiky armbands, black shorts, grey leggings, and black thigh-hell boots. Her name is Mimi. They also had fangs when they open there mouth.

SheShe was brushing her hair while MiMi was eating a chicken leg.

_They are the Black Beauty Sisters, Jack's old assintances before he left. They sang for him and help him out being the hansomeest guy of them all 'til he got defeating and married Rika._

"Now this is what I call a party." SheShe smiled. "Jack's gone and he left us in charge of this place."

"I know, sister SheShe." MiMi agreed. "Once this parties over we'll be his heirs to the throne until he comes back."

"Sister MiMi, he won't be back for a while which we'll be here for a while and it's so good." SheShe said, putting her hands behind her head and crossing her leg at the window.

But the villains celecration had died when someone open the door with a loud music wave. SheShe and MiMi look down and saw who did it. It was a teenage girl with flaming blue hair in a ponytail, green eyes with black make-up, and white skin. She wore a piartes outfit, hat, and cape but still the same boots. She also carried a pink and blue guitar. She was Ember McLain.

"Who invited her?" Chad Dickson asked.

"I dunno." Pete respond.

Ember walks in the room but all the villains just leave the building when she came in. She saw a picture of Jack Spicer and she asked, "Where's my brother?"

SheShe and MiMi got a little nervous because if they told her where he is she wouldn't be too happy. "He... He went to go get some tools from a HardWare Store." SheShe lied, as MiMi nodded in a agreement.

Ember had an eyebrow raised but she looked to see if the computer Jack got rid of was still there but it wasn't. She used her guitar to pick it up and put it down.

"Computer Acivate!" Ember said, saying the same words Jack said.

The computer turned on showing a mask face. He saw that Jack wasn't there but it was just Ember.

"What can I do you for, mistress Ember?" The computer asked.

"Show me where's my brother." Ember said.

"Sorry, if I told you, you won't like it." The computer said, chuckling.

Ember was annoyed until she grabbed her guitar and said, "Is that so?" then she shouts. "IF DON'T SHOW ME MY BROTHER, I'LL BRAKE YOU WITH MY GUITAR!"

"Okay, okay. Don't have to be pushy." The computer said. "Well, he's on his honeymoon with his new wife Rika after he threw me out of the window because he is mad because his not the handsomest guy of them all."

Ember was shock at this as the computer showed Jack and Rika getting married. Then it showed Timmy, Blossom, and her sisters walking through the woods.

"That's Timmy Turner, my step brother." Ember growled. "And that must be his love, Blossom and her sisters. They we'll pay for making my brother look like a fool even if he is one."

SheShe and MiMi just watched Ember got on her guitar like a skateboard and she rode off out of the window. The sisters look at the broken window. They look around the room seeing everyone was gone.

"Well, I guess we should help her." MiMi suggest.

"Good idea!" SheShe agreed.

"II'S SHOW TIME!!!"

The Black Beauty Sisters: _**Voice in the Dark!  
The Melody of Darkness  
that steals the bonds between your pearls.**_

_**Voice in the Dark!  
Now! Let's begin magnificently beautiful show!  
Voice in the Dark!  
Our song is brought forth with the echo of the power of darkness!**_

_**Peace is nothing more but an illusion  
falsely reflected off the surface of a mirror.  
A string made of waves entwines around one another bundling, and becomes a  
tide.  
The demonic energies in our hearts change into a prank-filled vigor.  
Surely, it would bewilder those who are weaker than us. **_

_**Voice in the Dark!  
A black wave gently plays this melody we sing.  
Voice in the Dark!  
It stops all love, and becomes a chain with no shape  
That eddy's about you, within this refrain.  
and steals the bonds between your pearls.**_

_**Throw away these "feelings" you have.  
They're nothing more but a soliloquy that a dreaming  
girl would shout out, that reaches no one but themselves.**_

_**Voice in the Dark!  
Now! Let's begin magnificently beautiful show!  
Voice in the Dark!  
Our song is brought forth  
with the echo of the power of darkness! **_

_**The happy people who think they can protect their love  
believe too much in their "communication" and are blinded by such.**_

_**Voice in the Dark!  
A black wave gently plays this melody we sing.  
Voice in the Dark!  
It stops all love, and becomes a chain with no shape **_

_**Voice in the Dark!  
Now! Let's begin magnificently beautiful show!  
Voice in the Dark!  
Our song is brought forth  
with the echo of the power of darkness!**_

_**The heart-shattering dark Melody  
Becoming fiercer, stronger, and hotter  
Eddying about you, within this refrain  
This heart-shattering dark Melody**_

After their song, they flew out of the window and went after Ember.

* * *

_In the woods, our old couples, Timmy and Blossom, along with her sisters are in the woods having a walk after their marriage a a year ago. Looks like the story has to go on it's own to find out waht happens._

Timmy along with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were in the flower feild.

"So what do you think about our new Kingdom Timmy?" Blossom asked.

"I love it. I wish I could give something for the Witchling as a thank you present of the wedding gifts." Timmy respond.

Bubbles saw the flowers and had an idea. "Why don't you give them flowers in their favorite colors?"

"Good idea, thanks Bubbles." Timmy said.

Timmy went to the flower bed and pick some in their colors by starring with the pink tulips. Bubbles went to help him out as Blossom and Buttercup watched.

Up in the sky, Ember was still flying on her guitar and about a mile away the Black Beauty sisters followed.

"What do you think we should do for Ember?" MiMi asked.

"Maybe we'll take out the PowerPuff Girls for her." SheShe suggest.

"You always have a plan, sister SheShe." MiMi said.

Back with the others, Timmy finally got the turquoise color as he let Bubbles wrap it up with a ribbon and a wrap. Blossom smiled at them until a shadow went over her and Buttercup.

"Timmy! Bubbles!" Blossom shouted.

Timmy looked up and gasp as Ember whoosh down and grabbed not only Timmy but Bubbles. Buttercup and Blossom flew up to catch Ember.

"Let go of my husband and my sister!" Blossom shouted.

She used her yo-yo to grab Ember's feet and trip her over her guitar which loose the grip of Timmy and Bubbles. Bubbles grabbed Timmy and landed on the ground. Timmy runs off while Bubbles went to go help her sisters.

SheShe and MiMi came in and went to Bubbles and SheShe said, "Hiya, I wanna sing to yah..." but she got cut off when she got hit in the tree. Her head got stuck as MiMi grabs SheShe's waist to pull her off.

Back with Ember, she pushed Blossom as she went back after Timmy, who is still running. Buttercup jumped up on top of Ember and hold on to her but Ember grabbed Timmy's leg. Bubbles uses her laser eye to hit Ember's hand, which cause her to scream in pain and letting go of Timmy.

SheShe, finally out of the tree, went to Blossom and grabbed her hair. Blossom kicked with two legs making SheShe got pushed towards a tree and slide down.

"That wasn't so bad." MiMi said, walked over to SheShe.

SheShe look at her with anger as she put her hand on MiMi's head and pushed her to the ground. Blossom and the PowerPuff Girls keep fighting Ember as Blossom said, "Run Timmy Run. Don't turn back."

Timmy look back but continued to run away. Ember had enough as she grabs her guitar and she hits the PowerPuff Girls towards the ground. Ember got up chuckling.

"I never seen a ghost like you with music. Who are you? What do you want with us?" Blossom said.

She grabbed her yo-yo and was about to attack until Ember turned her knob on her guitar to a fist. She swung her hand on the strings and a green fist came out and punched Blossom so hard, her hair got messy and her clothes were trattered and she fell down unconsusions.

"That takes care of you three, I'll find Timmy Turner." Ember said. "But I have some plans for you and your sisters."

Ember just giggled evilly at the knocked out girls.

Timmy ran as fast as he can but he trip over. He half gets up when he heard Ember's evil chuckle. He gets back to his feet and ran off. As he kept running, he accidentily trips over, slides down a hill and then fell in a hole, screaming. Then everything went black.


	2. Chap2: The Ojamajo Boyfriends

**Chapter 2**

**The Ojamajo Boyfriends**

In hollow tree, Timmy was sleeping on a leafy bed. He woke up dully and he got up. In front of him, he saw some old friends of his. The Forest Toons, the ones who help Timmy find the Ojamajo Doremi Witchling's home.

"Everyone!" Timmy called. "You find me!"

"We found you in the on the ground all hurt." Renee said. "Good thing me and Rai came to help you."

"We have to ask you." Zoey asked. "Why did you fell and where's your love Blossom and her sisters?"

"I was with them... I was gonna give my friends the Ojamajos some flowers for the wedding gift but then a ghost girl attack us." he explained.

"Did she and her sister try to save you?" Corina asked.

"Yes, but she told me to run. I wanted to help but she couldn't let me." Timmy said.

"Ghost girl? What does she look like?" Sam asked.

"She had blue firey hair, green eyes, white skin, had black clothes on, and she rode on her guitar like a skateboard." Timmy described.

Danny's eyes widen. "Ember McLain. She's Jack's younger sister who is a ghost. She wants revenage on you."

"Wait," Timmy said. "If Ember is Jack's younger sister, than that means she's my step sister. Man, who else is evil in the family."

"I dunno." Ed said.

"Well, I have to go to the Witchlings for help and my saftey." Timmy said.

Everyone begins to nod as Timmy runs with them.

* * *

As Timmy and his friends keeps running they stop in front of the bushes. Timmy came out and saw something different about the cottage. It had more treehouses.

"The girls home has grown bigger." Timmy said.

"Timmy," Renee said. "We'll wait for you here. Here."

She took his hands and put it in his hands. It looks like a rubber ball head of Doremi only it had a musical note on the forehead and a antanna with a beeper on top on of it's head. It's a resemble of Rini's Luna-P.

"It's Doremi." Timmy said.

"Her name is Dorie-P." Renee sad. "Let's just say, it's a wedding gift for our best friend."

Timmy smiled as he hugged Renee. Soon, he bounced it like a ball, it got into the air, and it turn into a pink watch with her head on it. Timmy runs up to the cottage as Renee went back to the bushes with the others.

Timmy went inside the cottage and looks for the girls. He then came at the back and saw that there was a huge grass plain. Suddenly, a rock was thrown to a tree. Timmy got confused until he saw two boys near a log. One boy was sitting on a wheelchair. He had blown-back brown hair, green eyes and wore a green shirt with hints of yellow on it over a dark green longsleeved shirt, tan pants and teal sneakers.

The second boy was Mexican boy who has brown hair, green eyes, and he had a black and brown outfit with metal claws on his gloves and a tail and mask on like a tiger. He also wore a belt with a silver buckle that had a "T" engraved in it.

"Hey, you not the Ojamajo Doremi Witchlings." Timmy said.

"Your right there buddy." The Mexican boy said, crossing his arms.

"But they live here."

"They do my friend." the wheelchair boy said. "It's just that there somewhere doing there witchling training and practice."

Timmy then understood where they are but he hopes that the girls would come back one day.

"Will they come back and wo are you?" Timmy asked.

"They will soon." the wheelchair boy answered. "And we're their boyfriends, The Ojamajo Boyfriends. They left us in charge of their homes until they come home."

"Oh, that's a relief." Timmy smiled. "But I want to be polite, what's yah's names?"

"I'm Felix Renton." the wheelchair boy, know called Felix, greeted. "I'm the leader of the boys and Doremi's boyfriend." Then he pointed to the Mexican boy. "That's Manny aka El Tigre. He thinks he's tough like his girlfriend Aiko."

"I am and I'll prove it." Manny said.

He went to a tree and begins to punch and scratch it. He then try to use head-butt but he pushed backwords to another tree with his legs up and a goofy face with stars circling his head. Felix's chair moved him as Timmy followed. Felix pointed at a boy with black hair, with one hair that stood up near his forehead, wore a black shirt with a thunderbolt on it, and blue jeans.

"That's Wilbur Robinson. He's the guenius in the group and his Hazuki's boyfriend." Felix introduce.

"Hey there." Wilbur said. "I was making a robot hand."

He uses the robot hand to give a drink to Timmy, which he smiled. That's when Felix then points to a boy with blonde frizzy hair, green eyes, wearing a white sweatshirt, blue shorts, and white sneakers.

"That's Hubert. He's the protector of us and the boyfriend of Kimiko." Felix said.

"Hey." Hubert said.

Hubert try to make the tree move by saying commands but no good. Danny, from behind, smirked as he went in and possessed the tree and the tree picked him up.

"Cool. I did it!" Hubert said.

Felix and Timmy smiled as Felix pointed at a boy doing wizardy magic. He had blonde hair pulled by a blue ribbon, blue eyes, and wears a blue green sleeveless shirt, white bracelets, grey jeans, and blue green shoes-black.

"He's Leon Sokuryoku. He's the wizard boy, sometimes a sleepy head, and he's Momoko's boyfriend." Felix said.

"Hi there. Nice to meet you." Leon said.

Then they saw a boy climbing down the tree, flipped over a branch, and went to the ground. It was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and wears a black GOA candidate suit. Timmy was dumpfounded about what he just did.

"He's Erts Virny Cocteau. He's the happy guy and Bia's boyfriend." Felix said.

"Hello. I'm glad to see you." Erts said.

That's when Timmy heard singing voice as he and Felix look.

The voice: **My shiny teeth and me**

**My shiny teeth and me**

**My shiny teeth and ME!!**

"Hi, I'm Chip Skylark. I'm Onpu's boyfriend." Chip greeted.

Timmy then thought of something. "Man, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Timmy Turner."

Felix gasp. "Timmy Turner?! The girls told us all about you. You nad Blossom got married and you became a prince."

"Well, there was a bad problem. I was with her and her sisters until sudden... my step-brother's sister, ember attacked us." Timmy explained.

"Didn't she come to your rescue?" Erts asked.

"Well... yeah but..." Timmy try to spoke.

"Isn't wait your Princess Heroine do?" Erts asked.

"We got separated and I wanted to come to the girls for help but now I don't know what to do." Timmy said, sobbing.

The boys look down all sad.

"There must be something we can do to help, Felix." Hubert said.

Felix begins to think as Timmy looks at his watch.

"I know we'll help." Felix said. "We have skills, magic, brains, and fighting technics to help."

"Really?" Timmy said, as they nodded. "Oh thank you but could my forest friends help too."

"Forest friends?" They asked.

"Yeah, guys come on out!" Timmy called.

Soon, Odd, the Mew Mews, Buster, Babes, Team Phantom, The Robot Monkey Team, the Pokemon, Sonic Heros, Team Possible, The American Dragon sibs, The Sonic Heros, Xiaolin Monks, Ed, Edd, and Eddy came out from trees and bushes.

"It's true we're his best friend." Zoey said. "We came to help him too."

"So your the ones who helped our girlfriends." Manny said.

"Yep. We can help for Timmy and his love." Ed said.

Everyone smiled and nod.

* * *

Back at Jack's castle, Ember was looking on Mask Computer.

"Could you find Timmy's location?" Ember asked, until the screen of the Witchling's home come on. "I know that cottage. It's the home to those Ojamajo Doremi Brats."

"Actually, my dear, they aren't there but they have left their loves to take car for them. They are the Ojamajo Boyfriends." Mask Computer said.

"Ojamajo Boyfriends, hmm?" Ember said. "Weird for a bunch of dimsticks."

She then saw the forest toons and Timmy following them.

"Timmy? Show me where are they heading for." Ember asked.

The computer then showed that they are heading a paradise with river fall and a rainbow.

"That place. Perfect!" Ember said, then realized. "I hope Sheshe and her sister don't get in my way or else."

But she realized that SheShe and MiMi are not around.

"SheShe? MiMi?" Ember called. "**GIRLS!! **Where are you two?"

She got up and walked off to find them. She walked pass a curtain with Jack on it as she said, "If I see those angelfish babies again I'll turn them into sea food."

When she went to the other corner, SheShe and MiMi poked their heads out and came out.

"C'mon, sister MiMi." SheShe said.

"Where are we going, now?" MiMi asked.

"We're gonna... HIDE!" SheShe said, scared.

Soon, the angelfish sisters ran down the next hall and find somewhere to hide.


	3. Chapter 3: The Eighth Witchling

**Chapter 3**

**The Eighth Witchling**

In the paradise everyone was going, the boys were in front while the forest toons was in the middle, and Timmy was at the end. Timmy stops and looks at his watch as he takes it off and it turns back into Dorie-P. He holds on to her in his hands.

"Doremi, girls. I wish you girls are here." Timmy sighed as he hugs Dorie-P.

Dorie-P then floats up and turns back into the watch. Timmy grabs her and puts her on his wrist.

"C'mon, Timmy." Felix called. "Hurry up."

Timmy nodded as he continues to walk and follow them. Without him knowing, three animals were looking from behind. The boys and forest toons kept walking until Timmy begins to talk.

"So where are we going?" Timmy asked.

"We're gonna go see the Queen of the Witch World." Felix explained. "She'll help us know where's Ember that way we can find your wife."

Timmy smiled while the others keep going. In front of them was a glowing door and everyone went in. They look around as they saw a throne with Joou-sama sitting in it. They all begin to bow but Timmy stand there until he realized he had to.

"We come to summond you, Joou-sama." Felix said. "Our girlfriend's, the Witchlings, friend Timmy Turner is in trouble."

"Yeah, Ember McLain is after him and wants revenage on him for her brother." Chip said.

"I don't know if I can help you." Joou-sama respond. "Ember is a ghost and I can defeat a ghost."

Everyone gasp and lowered their heads.

"But..." Joou-sama contiued. "You'll need help from one witchling who ever defeated any villain she had faced with friends and alone. She is a good friend to the Ojamajos, including Bia and Kimiko."

"Who is she?" Hubert asked.

Joou-sama uses her open hand to show where the witchling is at. Near the queen was a witchling in a familiar pink and blue Rakki outfit.

The forest toons gasp.

Her face was in the shadows but revealed familiar bluish-grey eyes. The boyfriends and Timmy gasp.

The girl then finally came out with silver glasses and a ponytail on the side of her hat. It was Erin, the one who narrated the story and the witchling Joou-sama told. Next to Erin was a fairy that looks like her only blended pink and blue. Her name is Bubu.

"She's..." Leon spoke.

"Is it really?" Wilbur asked.

"Impossible." Manny and Leon said.

"It can't be her." Hubert, Erts, and Chip said.

"It's Erinbubble92 Dennis!" Everyone but Timmy said.

Erin smiled with a wink as she pulls her hat off to use it to curtisy.

"I thought you were in Africa." Kikki wondered.

"That was until I came back to the Witch World to help Joou-sama." Erin said.

Erin walk down the stairs with her Bubu, then Felix, Manny, Wilbur, Chip, Leon, Erts, and Hubert came to her.

"Erin, this is Timmy Turner." Felix said, pointing to Timmy.

Erin went to Timmy and they begin to shake hands.

"I heard of you, my best friends told me about you and you are very good friends." Erin said.

"Yes. Would you help me with my friends to defeat Ember so I can find my love?" Timmy asked.

"I will." Erin said.

Suddenly, they was someone chuckling evilly as it soared through the sky. It was Ember McLain.

"Joou-sama, doing something!" Chip said.

"C'mon, Chip. What's she gonna do, do...?" Manny paused when Joou-sama used her magic to blast Ember as she hit the ground and her guitar fell next to her. She got up and said, "Stand back, queen!"

Erin used her magic to make a blue force feild. This made Ember angery.

"Begone Ember, if you don't want flowers for an outfit!" Erin yelled.

"Bubu!" Bubu agreed.

"Ha, your force feild won't hold me for long." Ember said. "And Timmy, you would you like to ask where you pretty girl is?"

"Yes, where is she and what did you did to her?" Timmy asked.

Ember laughs and said, "Well, guess what, dipstick? I can't tell yah but you'll be seeing her if you ever find her. I guess that I have to leave with one thing to do."

She picks up her guitar, switches the nob to waves, and she plays it towards the forest toons. They all got thrown towards the walls and the ground. Ember then laughs as she plays her guitar as her hair swirls her to disappears. Timmy saw his forest friends on the ground weak.

"Guys! Guys! Are you guys okay?" Timmy asked, going towards Danny.

"Yeah, we're fine dude." Danny said.

"Timmy Turner." Joou-sama called.

Timmy gets up and looks at the queen as he bowed his head.

"Be careful on you quest for you love." Joou-sama said. "Your forest toons will have to stay since the attack of Ember."

Timmy lowered his head in sadden.

"Don't worry." Joou-sama said. "Dr. MajoHeart will care them for you."

Timmy smiled as he looks at his forest toons getting up and wink/thumbs up/smiled at him.

"Timmy to find Ember, you'll have to go to Jack Spicer's castle." Joou-sama said. "The boys and Erin will guide you to her but remember Ember is a powerful enemy."

"I'll be careful, Joou-sama." Timmy said.

Soon, Timmy, the Ojamajo Boyfriends, and Erin waved good-bye as they ran off but Erin was on her broom.

* * *

Back at Jack's castle, SheShe and MiMi were in their room but outside their door was invisible. SheShe looks outside the invisible door and went back in. She sighed as she leans on the door.

"Sister SheShe, relax." MiMi said. "She'll never find us in here."

"But what if she did. She's a ghost girl." SheShe said, then mumbled. "Why does Jack have a ghost as a sibling?"

Suddenly, Ember was walking down the hall which made the girls panic siliently. They climbed up their bed and went on top. Ember heard something and she knows that there's an invisible door. She went intangible and went through the door.

"I know those two are in here." Ember said.

On top SheShe and MiMi hold both of their mouths and sweat a little. Ember tries to look all over but couldn't find them. She sighs angery as she said, "Well, I hope I find those two. I guess they're trying to hide from me but no one hides from me."

Ember then disappears the sister look and they sighed in relief. They landed on the ground and went on their beds.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ninth Witchling

**Chapter 4**

**The Ninth Witchling**

Later, Felix, Wilbur, Manny, Chip, Leon, Erts, Hubert, Erin, and Timmy were in the woods at a stopping place. Erts and Hubert made the fire and everyone was sitting down near it warming themselves up. Next to Chip was a lizard.

"Aw, hello there little guy." Chip said.

Chip was about to pet it. It try to bite him but luckily Chip pulled his hand away fast.

"Hey, you almost bite my hand off!" Chip shouted.

"I told you not to pet lizards." Manny said.

"Shut up, Manny!" Leon told him.

"Don't you boys get along, I mean Momoko told you to be nice Leon. Be a little like Aiko, Manny. And Chip, your older then Onpu but your more like her." Erin said, crossing her legs and put her hands behind her head.

"We know." Leon, Manny, and Chip said.

Suddenly, the same three animals came in and rush through the bushes. They came closer to Timmy, which got his attention. He looks and see the three animals. One was an orange kittle with bangs and eyes like Blossom's. It also has a red bow on it's neck. The second was a blonde bunny with bangs and eyes like Bubbles. The last animal was a black dog with bangs and eyes like Buttercup's. They are the PowerPuff Girls but Timmy didn't know it was them not even his wife Blossom.

"Oh hello there." Timmy said.

Erin saw him and the animals. She then smiles as she saw the cute animals.

"Awe. Aren't you guys so cute!" Erin said.

She hugged the blonde bunny as it hugged her. Erin then realized something.

"Wait a minute." Erin said, as she looks at the bunny. "Those eyes and bangs." Erin's eyes widen and whispered. "Bubbles... What happen to you?" The bunny looks down sadden knowing Erin is sad about what happen to her childhood friend.

"What's wrong with you Erin?" Felix asked.

"This bunny..." Erin realized if she told them, they think she would be crazy. "This bunny and her friends are lost. Maybe we should keep them."

Timmy shook his head and said, "What?"

"That's right. I love animals and there so cute." Erin said, smiling.

"Okay, as long as you keep an eye on them." Manny said.

Erin then picked up Kitty Blossom and Dog Buttercup but Timmy took the kitty.

"Erin, I want the cat." Timmy said.

"Why?"

"Because there's something about this cat."

Erin shrugged as she took the bunny and dog. Timmy hold and pet the kitty as it looks at Timmy.

"You kinda look familiar to me." Timmy wondered. "Someone I know."

Timmy then lowered his head. Suddenly, there was howling that sounded like laughing.

"Did you hear something?" Hubert asked.

"Listen." Felix said.

Timmy got up and looked around as the kitty was on his shoulder. In the shadows were hungrey hyenas. The boys panic as they went towards a wall. Erin's eyes widen and she begins to shake.

"Stay back!" Timmy warned.

Timmy took Dorie-P and he turn her into a sword. He hold it in front of them. The boys saw how terrified Erin is getting, she was covered in white, sweating, eyes fully covered by her glasses. **(A/N) Like Hazuki's glasses.)**.

"Something wrong, Erin?" Erts asked.

Erin didn't spoke as the boys defend themselves. One of the hyenas laugh, which trigered Erin's scream.

"RUN!!" Erin said, grabbing the bunny and dog.

The boys didn't had a choice, they ran after her.

"Gosalyn! Gosalyn! Gosalyn! Gosalyn! Gosalyn! Gosalyn! Gosalyn! Gosalyn!" Erin chanted as she runs with the boys.

The hyenas went after them. Timmy hold the kitty as he runs with his friends. They all stop at a cliff near an dead old tree. The boys were surround. Erin look frigthen until she thought of something. She raises her wand and begins chants.

"Peglanin Peratin Baburasu Bin!" Erin chants. "Call forth Alyssa."

The light shone and that's when a light shows a figure coming towards. The figure goes in front of the hyena pack. The girl had short golden blonde hair, bluish-green eyes, and a purple and red witchling outfit.

"Stay away from them hyenas." Alyssa said.

She shoo them away and then they ran off. Before Alyssa could speak, Erin ran over and hugged her friend. Bubu saw a fairy that is blended purple and red fairy and they hugged.

"Bubu!" Bubu said.

"Lili!" Lili said.

"I'm glad to see you again." Erin said.

"Me, too." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa, this is Timmy Turner." Erin showed Alyssa to Timmy.

Timmy smiles and waves. Erin then explains everything to Alyssa and she understands.


	5. Chapter 5: Ember's Evil Plan

**Chapter 5**

**Ember's Evil Plan**

Back with Ember, she was looking at the computer and saw the whole thing.

"DARN! I shoulda known animals didn't work." Ember said.

"Did you send them?" Mask Computer asked.

"NO!" Ember said. "If I can't just wait for that buck tooth freak to get killed, then I'll have to deal with this myself. I mean, **DO I HAVE TO EVERYTHING MYSELF!!**"

In a creepy room, where Jack Spicer turned into Anti-Cosmo, SheShe and MiMi were high above a window of the room.

"I find the perfect spot." SheShe said. "Ember won't find us here."

"I hope so." MiMi agreed.

Suddenly, Ember came into the room as SheShe and Mimi look down.

"I thought you said, she won't find us he..." MiMi got cut off when SheShe covered her mouth.

Ember looks around and saw alot of potions. She put her guitar near the door as she looks at the shelves full of books.

"I need to find a book so I use it to get rid of Turner." Ember wondered. "Let's see "Turn into Soup.", no to stupid. "Choking potion", no. "Frog transformation.". No, no, no. No! I need something that I can avenage that brat the same way I did to those girls."

That's when she saw two book called "Sleeping Potion" and "How to turn Petrified Victums". She smirk as she took those books.

"I'll try Sleeping Potion." Ember said, turning the pages. "Hmm. Let's see." Ember points at which sleeping item would work. "Sleeping Song." Ember smiles evilly as she reads it. "To make the victum asleep from a song, chose a song you sing and make it into a sleep song." Ember begins to realize. "I know what song I sing and that brat will Remember My Name."

Ember took her guitar and switches it to purple waves. "That dipstick will be having a sleep song!". She swings her guitar and purple waves hit Gigi the plant and he begins to to sleep.

"Good." Ember said. "Now for that Petrified Spell."

Ember looks into the book for answers.

"To turn you petrified your victum, you do it with a potion in eye or in lips." Ember said, but she gagged. "I can't kiss that..." Ember stop and realized something as she smirks. "What if... What if... Yes, that's great! I knew this plan would work. But how do I transform into that girl." Ember then remembered something. "I know. I'll change myself into her."

She took the potions and mix them the same way Jack did. She looks at the pink potion which showed her reflection and Blossom's which she was smiling with an eye wink. The potions roma goes to the Black Beauty Sisters and due to the smell they were about to sneeze.

"I hope this works." Ember said. "I'll drink once I have that brat."

Ember put a knob on the potion and put it in her pocket. Before she rode on her guitar, SheShe and MiMi sneezed and fell on the ground on top of each other behind Ember.

"**YOU TWO!!**" Ember yelled.

SheShe and MiMi look up and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, we've haven't show our faces for a while." SheShe said.

"Excatly." MiMi agreed, nodding.

"Sorry Fishbaits, but I had it with you two hiding from me." Ember said.

Ember then switches it back into a hand and played it which a hand wave. The hand wave grabbed them both and hit the wall which it formed into a goo.

"Ecto-hand loogie? Ew!" SheShe and MiMi said, grossed out.

"I deal with you two later." Ember said.

She laughs as she plays her guitar and disappears with her hair swirling her.

* * *

Later, Felix, Wilbur, Manny, Chip, Leon, Erts, Hubert, Erin, and Alyssa were sitting down on logs and the ground. Timmy was near a lake petting the kitty.

"You know, little kitty." Timmy said. "You've been kinda protecting me like someone I do know. I tella what I tell you. Her name is Blossom. She was so beautiful and she rescue me from my deep sleep that my step-brother gave me."

"Timmy c'mon. We're leaving." Some of the gang called.

Timmy heard this, smiled, and he runs off. The kitty went after him but stops at the lake to get a drink but as she drinks it she looks at her reflection which it turns into her human form. The kitty saw this and form tears in her eyes. Soon, the bunny and dog came over and saw their human forms too. Back to Timmy, he realized that the kitty's not with him.

"Hey, kitty wait." Timmy said.

Suddenly, he hears music and singing only in a calm, yet sleeping kinda song.

_**Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!  
It was, it was September,  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks, you didn't call...**_

Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
Your wall, now perishing,  
Like bad dreams in cold December,  
Nothing, but ashes remain...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah! You will remember my name!

Timmy then shut his eyes and fell down asleep. Ember flew down and grabbed Timmy Turner. The boys heard that music and saw that Ember got Timmy. Erin and Alyssa flew up and went after her.

"LET TIMMY GO EMBER!!" Erin yelled.

Erin grabbed Ember as Alyssa try to reach Timmy. Ember uses her hands which glow purple and blasted at both of them. The two witchling got knocked off their brooms and hit the ground right in front of the boys.

"Timmy!" Erin and Alyssa called.

The kitty, bunny, and dog saw this on top of a rock and the kitty saw Ember took Timmy away. She begins to meow in anger. The three begin to run after Ember without anyone knowing.


	6. Chapter 6: The Witchlings Return

**Chapter 6**

**The Witchlings Return**

Back at the cottage of the witchlings, the forest toons are back and they were sleeping outside the house. In the sky, seven familiar figures came down. All of them were the Ojamajo Doremi Witchlings. They are back.

"Konichawa!" The Ojamajos said.

The forest toons woke up and saw them.

"The Ojamajos." They all said.

Odd begins to hug Bia and Aiko and Pokemon, Buster, Babes, and Sonic Heros hug Hazuki. While the others hug Doremi, Onpu, Momoko, and Kimiko.

"Where have you girls been?" Renee asked.

"I went to a steak place, Hazuki-chan had to do school work, Ai-chan played sports game, Onpu had a concert, Momo-chan had a bake sell, Bia-chan was in Brazil to help her family, and Kimi-chan went to go stop Mr. Sin all in the same time in the Magic World." Doremi said.

"You mean you guys were busy?" Zoey asked.

"Yes." Momoko respond.

Then Doremi realized something.

"We also brought someone to live with us." Doremi said.

The girls moved over to revealed a girl with curly pink hair in pigtails like Doremi's, pink eyes, and wears a red Ojamajo Doremi first witchling suit. The last one was a girl with long bleach blonde hair pulled in pigtails, brown eyes, and wears her Dokkan witchling outfit. She also has a little elephant name Pao-chan. They are both Poppu and Hana.

"Poppu! Hana!" Kikki cried.

"We also have two more." Aiko said.

She then revealed two more boys. One had marron hair and eyes, and he wore a black shirt with white jeans. The other was a purple hair boy wearing a white shirt with yellow sleeves, blue jeans, and shoes. They are Akatsuki and Dil.

"There Akatsuki and Dil, Hana and Poppu's love." Bia said.

Onpu then realizes soemthing.

"By the way, where are the boys?" Onpu asked.

The Forest Toons heard this and they begin to whistle/coughed pretended they had nothing. The girls begin to clear their throats and tap their feet with their arms cross.

"Okay. The boys aren't here." Corina said. "They are with Timmy."

The girls' eyes widen knowing Timmy was with the boys.

"Where are the boys and Timmy-chan?" Aiko asked.

"They went to go find Ember who has her wife Blossom." Bridget explained. "We try to help but Ember hit us with her best shout."

"Who's Ember?" Hazuki asked.

"She's the sister of Jack Spicer and the rock-in-roll Ghost." Buster finished.

When Hazuki heard the word ghost, she got sacred and scream.

"MajoRika! MajoRika! MajoRika! MajoRika! MajoRika!" Hazuki screamed.

"Hazuki-chan! Calm down!" Doremi said.

The girls try to stop Hazuki calm down Hazuki. Onpu, Bia, Kimiko, and the Forest Toons just watch this. Finally, Hazuki begins to calm down.

"We have to go help the others." Hana suggest.

"Right." Everyone agreed.

The witchlings got on their brooms while the others got on their vechiles or they just ran to go help the boys.

* * *

Back with the boys and Erin and Alyssa, they were running towards where Ember's castle is.

"We gotta reach them." Felix said.

Soon they stop when they saw glows behind them. The glow stops and revealed the Witchlings, Hana, Poppu, and the Forest Toons. The boys saw their girlfriends with shockness.

"Konichawa, boys." The witchlings said, quietly.

Felix just rode over to Doremi and they kissed. Hazuki runs over to Wilbur, then he picks her up, and spins her around. He puts her down and they kiss. Momoko runs over and hugs Leon so does Onpu to Chip, Aiko to Manny, Bia to Erts, and Kimiko to Hubert.

"We miss you." Doremi said.

"We did too." Felix said.

"Where's Timmy-chan?" Hazuki asked.

The boys lowered their heads as Chip told them.

"Ember has him and we are about to save them." Chip said.

Momoko, Hazuki, Aiko, and Hana notices Erin and Alyssa.

"Erin-chan!" Momoko and Hazuki called.

"Alyssa-chan!" Aiko and Hana called.

Momoko and Hazuki hugs Erin while Aiko and Hana hugs Alyssa.

"Hey girls." Erin and Alyssa said.

"There's no time." Manny said. "We gotta go find and help Timmy."

Everyone begins to nod as everyone begins to run/fly towards Ember's castle.

* * *

At the castle, SheShe and MiMi try to get out but no good.

"We have to soak it to get out." MiMi suggest.

"We don't have any water." SheShe respond.

"We can spit on it." MiMi said.

SheShe was disgust but realized that spit is a luquid. "Good idea. Gross, but good."

That's when the two begin to spit which the goo half way let them go but their legs were stuck. SheShe saw a potion bottle and put it on the goo but realized they were upside down and they fell right on top of their heads and then on each other.

They got up and rub their heads. They went up a window and saw the Witchlings, their Boyfriends, and the Forest Toons walking towards a gate.

"It's those witchlings." SheShe said.

"And their boyfriends, their two friends, and the forest toons." MiMi continues.

They came to the window and jump out into the water. Back to the group, they wanted to get in but no anvil.

"I'll handle this." Manny said, then shouted. "Hey, you beteer open this gate! You better do it or you'll be sorry!"

As he keeps yelling, the sisters grab Aiko and Odd's legs and they pulled down into the water. Manny and Zoey gasp.

"Odd!" Zoey screamed.

"Aiko!" Manny yelled.

Aiko and Odd keep struggling in the water as Aiko was hold by SheShe and Odd was hold by MiMi. Soon, Aiko uses her wand and it blasted her with Odd, SheShe, and MiMi up in the air and they landed over the castle gate. Aiko and Odd landed on SheShe and MiMi. Aiko and Odd looks at the chain that would open the gate. They look at each other with smiles then they smirk at the sisters as Beetoveen's scary music came on.

Odd begins to tie SheShe and MiMi to the chain and Aiko pushes the lever. The sisters scream as they went up with the chain. The gate fell down on the inside and the rest went inside. They all look around until the villains came out.

"Uh-oh!" They all said.

"Let's split up, guys." Doremi said.

"Right." Everyone agreed.

Doremi, Felix, Bia, Erts, Manny, Chiro, and Jinmay begin to fight the bullies.

Aiko, Odd, Zoey, Alyssa, Shadow, Rouge, Hana, Ataksuki fought off the toughest and badest bad guys ever. Onpu, Chip, Renee, the Xiaolin Monks, Kim, and Ron fight the evil singers. Hazuki, Wilbur, the Pokemon, Buster, Babes, and the Sonic Heros fight only the evil guenius.

Momoko, Leon, Erin, Tails, Cosmo, Meerick, the Mew Mews, Jake, Rose, and Haley fight the evil magical creatures. Poppu, Dil, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, Antuari, Otto, Nova, Sparx, Gibson begin to fight some monsters and kid villains. Soon the villains were piled into a pile.

"Now, c'mon we gotta go find Timmy." Momoko said.

Everyone nodded as they went go find Timmy.


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle

**Chapter 7**

**The Battle**

Later, Ember uses the potion she made and she drank it. Magically, she transform into Blossom. She then looks at Timmy who was a sleep on the ground.

"Timmy. Timmy, please wake up." Ember as Blossom said.

Timmy half woke and saw Blossom but didn't know that she was Ember.

"Blossom?" Timmy wondered. "Blossom! Your alive. I've been so worried about you. Where are you sisters?"

"No time. C'mon, we have to find a place to hide and we can kiss so we can get out of here." Blossom said.

Blossom pulls Timmy away but he accidently drops his watch. When they disappeared around the other side, the watch turned back into Dorie-P.

Later, the Ojamajos', their boyfriends, and the forest toons came down the hallways where fake Blossom and Timmy were. They saw Dorei-P.

"Dorie-P?" Kikki called. "Where's Timmy?"

Dorie-P just nod no knowing she doesn't know where he is. The others look concern as they begin to run off and followed the way where Timmy and Blossom are going.

Back with Timmy and Blossom, they went out a back door and walked up a stone bridge. As they walk up, Timmy felt Blossom's hand. To him, something was not right.

"Blossom, slow down." Timmy asked.

Back with the others, Erin saw Mask Computer and she went to him.

"Where's Timmy Turner?" Erin asked.

"He is with Ember, who disguised herself as Blossom so that if he kisses her he'll be still as stone." Mask Computer explained.

The others gasp as Erin said, "Thanks Mask."

The others saw the door that Timmy and Ember went. They all ran in but Aiko and Manny were still there.

"Man, that makes me made if Ember hurts my Timmy Turner!" Aiko said, accidently hitting the vase.

Manny and Aiko gasp at that and they begin to run out the door so no one would see them.

* * *

When Timmy and Ember finally stopped they were sitting on a stone stool.

"Kiss me Timmy." Blossom told.

"I dunno when I touch your hand you felt like someone else other then yourself." Timmy said.

"Just do it." Blossom said.

Timmy saw Blossom puckered her lips and went to Timmy's lips as he does it too. Before they did, the kitty, the real Blossom, scratches fake Blossom's cheeck. Timmy gasp and saw the kitty, bunny, and dog.

"You three!" Blossom scold, in Ember's voice.

Timmy gasp at that when he heard her voice.

"Your not Blossom!" Timmy exclaimed.

Blossom chuckled as she transform back into Ember.

"You right, buck tooth dipstick." Ember said, she pushes him with her power.

The kitty, bunny, and dog begin to fight Ember. Timmy got up and wanted to help but Ember pushed all of them back. Ember picks up Timmy and faces him in front of her.

"Now, I'll get rid of you one way or another." Ember said.

The kitty saw this and glared at Ember about to kiss Timmy. The kitty, bunny, and dog attacked Ember again but Ember grabbed them.

"I had enough of you three for the last time!" Ember said.

She uses her ghost powers to chock them and Timmy gasps. He tries to grab Ember but she blasted him with her other hand. Ember keeps chocking them until she threw them to the ground. The animals didn't move. They are dead. Timmy got up and saw the animals dead. Timmy then angery about to punch Ember but she grabs him.

"You can't beat me!" Ember said. "I'm better then my brother! Now, that kiss!"

Ember was about to kiss Timmy until a magical blast hit her. She looks up and saw the Ojamajos, thhe boys, the forest toons, and Dorie-P. They all attacked Ember as Doremi and Aiko helped out Timmy.

"Girls! Your back!" Timmy said.

"No time. We have to stop Ember." Aiko said.

Doremi and Aiko begin to get in the fight. Ember tries to get out as she reaches her guitar and she plays it which cause everyone to be back up and pass out to the ground. Timmy gasp but Ember grabs him and slams him to the stone stool. Behind a pole was Wilbur holding Hazuki's arms as they saw a little and heard what Ember will do to Timmy.

"Hurry, Hazuki get your wand to work." Wilbur said.

"C'mon please work for Timmy-chan!" Hazuki whispered.

Finally, her wand went full power as she and Wilbur hold it. Before Ember kissed Timmy, Hazuki uses her wand and zapped Ember with magic.

"Why you little!" Ember shouted.

Timmy saw Danny's thermos in his hand, Timmy quickly grabs it and opens it. Ember gasp and she screams as she goes inside it. "NOOOOOOOO!!" Ember screamed.


	8. 8: The Real Happily Ever After

**Chapter 8**

**The Real Happily Ever After**

After Ember disappeared, the whole sky turn into sun up. Everyone got up and Hazuki begins to hug Doremi.

"Doremi-chan, your okay." Hazuki cried. "Timmy-chan's safe and we did." Hazuki saw Timmy not saying a word. "Timmy-chan? Timmy-chan."

Timmy was walking towards the kitty, bunny, and dog. He fell to his knees and picked up only the kitty. His eyes begin to form into tears and he cries. The others were upset about this even Erin and Alyssa.

"I thought I can find Blossom, but I'll never see her ever again!" Timmy sobs.

Suddenly, the light shine and shows Joou-sama came in front of Timmy Turner.

"Timmy Turner." Joou-sama said. "Blossom is with you the whole time. Just think of her."

Timmy tries to think but he was miserable more then he was when he was ten. He keeps crying until a familiar gloved hand touched Timmy's cheeck weakily which got Timmy shocked. He looks down and saw that the kitty had turn into Blossom. On the other side, Bubbles and Buttercup had turn back to their forms.

"Please don't cry... Timmy." Blossom said.

Timmy smiled happily with tears. "Blossom. Blossom, your the kitty. I can't believe it."

"Ember, turn us into animals." Blossom explained.

The others smiled and cheered for that as Erin ran up to Bubbles and hugged her so did Alyssa to Buttercup. Joou-sama smiles at this, too. Dorie-P came up and tuck Timmy which got his attention.

"Blossom, this is Dorie-P." Timmy said, holding up Dorie-P. "My wedding gift for you and me."

"Oh, Timmy." Blossom said.

Timmy and Blossom begin to hug each other which made everyone cheer for it.

"Before we celebrate, let's give our two people we've been having problems with." Joou-sama said, lifting SheShe and MiMi up in thin air.

"You not going to turn us back to our fish selves?" SheShe asked.

"No, but since you two are not mainly around alot, I'll send you two home where you guys belong." Joou-sama said.

SheShe and MiMi smiled as they hug each other and Joou-sama use her magic to send them home as the two sisters wave good-bye and the gang waved back. After they left, Timmy and Blossom let go of their hugs and look at each other.

"Ready to rue country with me and have a real happily ever after." Blossom asked.

Timmy nods and that's when he and Blossom begin to kiss so did Felix to Doremi, Wilbur to Hazuki, Manny to Aiko, Chip to Onpu, Leon to Momoko, Erts to Bia, Hubert to Kimiko, Tails to Erin, Shadow to Alyssa, Ataksuki to Hana, Dil to Poppu, and all the other couples while Joou-sama created fireworks.

* * *

Back with the narrator Erin, Erin smiles as she said, "And they all live happily ever after... again." she giggled. She smiles when she saw some of her friends are kissing their couples, sleeping, and crying. "See you later folks. I'll see you in my fanfiction story."


	9. The TATOD2 Cast

**Timmy and the Seven OjamajoDoremi 2**

**The Cast**

Timmy Turner... Tara Strong

Blossom... Catherine Cavadini

Bubbles, Erinbubble92, Hana-chan, Ember, Omi... Tara Strong

Buttercup... E.G. Daily

Felix, Meerick... Jason Marsden

Wilbur... Wesley Singerman

Manny... Alanna Ubach

Chip... Chris Kirkpatrick

Leon, Chiro... Greg Cipes

Erts... Kenji Nojima

Hubert... (Unknown)

Doremi, Tails... Amy Palant

Hazuki... Rebecca Soler

Aiko, Kikki... Annice Moriarty

Momoko Asuka, Bridget... Bella Hudson

Liza Jacquelinae... Poppu

Odd Della Robbia... Matthew Geczy

Zoey Handson... Amanda Brown

Corina... Andi Whaley

Renee... Mollie Weaver

Raimundo, Gibson... Tom Kenny

Jinmay... Ashley Johnson

Buster Bunny... Charlie Adler

Babs Bunny... Tress MacNeille

Sonic, Shadow... Jason Griffth

Amy Rose... Liza Ortiz

Cream the Rabbit... Rebecca Honig

Knuckles... Dan Green

Cosmo... Amy Birnbaum

Chris... Matthew Charles

Rouge... Caren Manuel

Antauri... Kevin Michael Richardson

Sparx... Corey Feldman

Otto... Clancy Brown

Nova... Kari Wahlgren

The Pokemon... Random Voices

Danny... David Kaufmen

Kimiko, Sam Manson... Grey DeLisle

Tucker... Rickey D'Shon Collins

Clay... Jeff Bennett

Kim Possible... Christy Carlson Romano

Ron Stoppable... Will Friedle

Jake Long... Dante Basco

Haley... Amy Bruckner

Ed... Matt Hills

Edd... Samuel Vincent

Eddy... Tony Sampson

SheShe... Miki Tsuchiya

MiMi... Noriko Shitaya

Here's the cast I've been finding and typing. Hope you like the cast and the story.


End file.
